


the ones they look up to

by tvheads



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: she's always been different.





	the ones they look up to

The runt stares coldly up at the great white screen. She refuses to buckle under the intensity of the looks her siblings give her—or the pitying glances of the few who stand by her side.

"How dare you defy us?" is what she hears.

"I'll dare to do whatever the fuck I like," is what she answers.

She hears growling—or is it rumbling?—and suddenly there's a terrible, insistent pain in her head that makes her feel like she's being cleaved down the middle. She instantly falls to her knees, clutching helplessly as the default setting shatters and crumbles away, leaving the head of mortal. 

"For your transgressions we have taken our mark from you," Mother says.

"Thanks," says the runt through gritted teeth. She pulls aside her new bangs to glare hotly at the great screen once more. "You've all been so _nurturing_."

A roar crescendos around her, and in a brief flash of light, she disappears. All that is left is an aura of spite, and her favorite brother sighs.


End file.
